


After Dusk

by invertigon



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Enjoy reading, M/M, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, i'm sorry if this is a lot of tags, loud sobbing noises, oh yeah i'm gonna make a playlist based on this just you wait, ok have a nice day, pls be careful, sapnap - Freeform, sobbing noises, triggering themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invertigon/pseuds/invertigon
Summary: was taking the chance worth it?====================George owns the town's nighttime coffee shop. Dream's a nightly visitor, usually the only one.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	After Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first fic i've posted on a website, so feel free to criticize me! i'd like to get better =)

George, the brown-haired, brown-eyed man, managed, owned, and worked at the town's coffee shop. The coffee shop had only been open at night, George the only one working there. It was a fairly new business, it'd started a couple of months ago. Dream, the customer that had been attending this coffee shop every night for the past few weeks, was one of the only visitors. Some just walked in and walked out. Some walked in, looked around, and contemplated ordering, but eventually walked out, their hands empty. Dream, however, had always walked out with the same type of coffee in his hand every night.

A nitro cold brew.

He didn't really care if it was bad for him, or that he was maybe just a bit addicted to it. He liked it, and that's all that mattered to him. After a week or so, he'd just be able to walk into the little corner shop, and George would start preparing his drink. George and Dream never really spoke, apart from ordering, while he still had to, and the occasional, "Thank you." or "Here's your drink."

George wanted to know the guy better. He wasn't really supposed to engage in conversation with customers for no reason, but what else was there to do? Dream always appeared.. busy. Whether it was writing, talking to his old friend, Sapnap, or simply just messing around on his phone, he stayed quiet. He didn't want much to do with George. He'd always brought something with him to keep him preoccupied, or just to keep away from interactions with anyone. All George knew about him was that he simply didn't want anything to do with anyone. Except for his friend. He wasn't sure why Sapnap was an exception to that, even though he barely knew the guy. He'd just heard him over the phone a couple of times, them laughing, having fun. George sometimes watched him leave the store, avoiding everyone around him and usually looking down while he headed out to what George assumed was his apartment, but he didn't know.

He was constantly contemplating back and forth on whether he should say something or stay quiet. He didn't want to sound rude. He'd actually come to enjoy Dream's company, even though it sort of made him just feel more alone. Was it the silence between the two? He didn't think so, but then again, he wasn't really sure about anything when it came to Dream. He'd grown into a little part of George's mind. Sometimes he'd see Dream in his dreams. He was always quiet there, too. George wasn't sure if it was something he did, or just simply, Dream didn't like to talk much. He seemed like a pretty social guy on the phone with Sapnap, but maybe that's just a friend thing. George understood what that was like. Only actually being yourself around your friends. Neither of the boys seemed to have many of them.

George wasn't really interested in making friends at the time, he was yet more focused on his occupation, and really, just everything else. He never really took the time out of his day to talk to someone, or even send anyone a text. The only person he occasionally texted was his mom. Which, coming from anybody else's perspective, would probably seem pretty sad. But to George, it made him happy.

His mom was willing to reach out to him and talk to him, even when things got hard. She was really just open to anything. Their relationship had stayed the same over the years, even if George moved to an entirely new country. He really liked it here. And he meant it. He loved the whole aesthetic of it. The little corner coffee shop, the music shop just across the street. It'd been much different where George grew up. But then again, George didn't really get to go places growing up. His father wasn't exactly on board with that. George mainly just worked hard in school and read. He was a gamer, too, but it seems that many people weren't really enthusiastic about that career choice where he was from.

George glanced over to the clock, the seconds slowly slipping away into the daylight. George didn't want the night to be over. But really, every night went the same. He wasn't sure why he just didn't want it to end today. Dream, as dull as ever, asked for a to-go cup. George already knew what he wanted. He passed the cup over to the man, smiling warmly. "Thanks." Dream muttered back as he left the coffee shop.

A new day arose. The sun was just barely coming up, so George had begun to clean up. The sun shone through the little cracks in the blinds, showing each and every dust particle. George sighed. He was hoping for something different. Something that wasn't the same night every night. He almost missed the night, the warm company that Dream brought him, no reason at all. Maybe tomorrow he could get his number?   
  
He felt lonely. Doing the same routine he did every sunrise. Clean up, close the shop, walk home.   
  
_Tomorrow was a new day._


End file.
